Mistakes
by wakamolez
Summary: Vendetta throws her mistakes into the cellar. this is the story of what happened to one of them. told though the eyes of a fiend
1. Pelude

There was a loud crash from above and he woke with a start, looking up at the ceiling. That was the third time that had happened today. The _third_ time. He thought that this was very unsettling. He went over what it might be and considered the fact that the house might be finally collapsing. He certainly hoped none got hurt when it did. As he got up among the cardboard boxes and useless junk, he fumbled around for the light switch. He knew where it was as he flipped it the light shone down flooding the cellar. He could see the rows of empty wine bottles and the piles of her broken toys. And the pieces of others like him that had been mistakes. They were withering away loosing prices of themselves and eventually becoming nothing at all. Ceasing to exist. Most of them didn't have a conscious. they were like robots, who were missing pieces and thrown down here to rot. They were still trying to do what they had been made for. Forever until they eventually crumpled and finally broke. He tried to take care of the others. He tried to help them. But they ignored him. they only wanted one thing and they couldn't have it. He shook his head sadly. He was one of them too. He was a mistake. A failure. He was one of the first and he could think he had been here all of his life among the broken toys and empty bottles. The boxes and blankets. The garbage. He was there. After awhile she threw others down. Others that had been rejected. They weren't her standards. So he took care of them the best he could, but they never lived long. They stopped moving. So he took the broken ones and hid them. He didn't like to look at them when they stopped moving. There was a sudden scream from upstairs. He wondered what she was doing. Once when he was curious and went up to see. she was surprised to see him at first. Then she was angry. She threw things at him till he shut the door then a little while later there were strange noises behind the door. He didn't know what they were, but he could never get the door open again. She could open it though and she did so only to throw something down. It was a long way to fall he knew. He tried to catch them if he could but he usually only heard them fall. Sometimes the fall made them break. Sometimes it damaged them and they just wandered around in circles until they fell down. He went to check on the others. There were two that had broken. The others were skittish around the broken ones. One of them was in the air and screeched at him as if it was his fault the two had stopped moving. He shook his head but it still screeched the others soon joined in. he quickly gathered the broken ones up. With all the explosions coming from upstairs he didn't think she would hear them but he wasn't about to take any chances. He took them away to the back of a different room. He put them with the rest and looked at them sadly. When he returned the others had calmed down they were moving around and making there little noises. He sat down and watched them contently. This is what he did everyday. The others didn't like it if he left the room for too long they made loud noises and ran about causing mayhem until he came running back in and they all jumped on him making there little noises and sniffing at him. He liked to pet them. each one felt different. There was a green one that was all bumpy, and a tall one that was smooth, the small one that was fuzzy and the fluffy one that could be in the air and was very loud. These were all that was left. He couldn't see why she would throw them away. He thought they were all wonderful. But she must have wanted something else when she made them. He laid his head back his horns clicked lightly against the wall. It was so very loud upstairs there were screams and shouts and crashes and bangs. All sorts of bad noises. He really wanted to go see what was happening. But he couldn't open the door anymore. So he sat in the dankness of the basement and played with the other ones. Trying to help them. Trying to keep the tall one from smacking itself against the wall. That was his main goal today. As he pulled at the tall one it smacked back against him knocking him down. He fell hard and hit his head against the cement floor with a loud crack. It hurt and his vision swimmed for a couple of minutes. When he came to, the others were all gathered around him the tall one looking oh so very sad. He patted it reassuringly. It took him a couple of minutes to actually get back up though and his head now hurt horribly. He looked at the tall one, pointed at the wall, and shook his head firmly. The tall one nodded frantically its entire upper half bending over as it did so. He lay back against the wall again. The coolness of it soothing the back of his head. He just hoped the unsettling crashes and yelling would subside soon…


	2. When Another

When the crashes finally did subside he decided it was time for sleep The small ones all curled up in there spots when he turned off the light. And he went back to the cardboard in the next room and drowsily nodded off.

He was awakened by a particularly loud crash coming from the upper floors. It sounded as if the roof had caved in. it certainly was loud enough. There was a chirping noise, the shutting of a door, and then an anguished cry. Then she was yelling, barking orders. Everyone was scrambling around so fast and it was so busy sounding. He got up and went to go check on the others. Wondering if they had a good sleep. He got a nasty surprise.

All of the little ones had broken. When he went to see them all they were all gone only the broken bodies remained. He dropped to his knees in anguish, shaking hard and staring at there broken husks. They all seemed so fine yesterday! How could this all happen? Why had they all broken at once? Did they hurt themselves and he didn't notice? He felt like this was all his fault. He felt terrible and so very alone. He pet them sadly feeling there cold bodies before picking them all up and placing them in the room with the others. They were all gone. They wouldn't come back either. Once they broke they never did. He went back to the cardboard boxes and sat. He felt horrible. He didn't even bother to stay up that day and ended up going back to the cardboard boxes and sleeping again.

The next day it was quiet. Very quiet there was nothing no sound at all coming from above him. No scuffling of feet or clomping from the proper minions she had made. No sound of her ranting to seemingly everyone about something. He could never hear the words she yelled but she always talked about it. She wasn't there. Nobody was there. He was alone and it scared him. He shook as the fear gripped him but closed his eyes and listened. Something, anything, come please!

And something did. There was a light tappa-tap on the floor of the house and he jumped. That wasn't her she never made that kind of noise. The tappa-tap went all over the place. It had a voice as well, a light chirpy voice. It wasn't her. he didn't quite know what it was. He had herd it before. She had always yelled at it. Telling it to leave her alone and go away. She had yelled so loud that he could hear her very clearly but the tappa-tap thing never listened to her. Then suddenly he herd another noise at the top of the stairs. That same strange noise he had herd after he tried to go upstairs that one time. It clinked and rattled and then there was a loud click-

And the door opened. He hid quickly behind the cardboard boxes. The chirpy tappa-tap thing was coming downstairs! When he peeked out from behind the boxes he saw a bright blue figure prancing down the stairs in a joyous manner making that high chirpy noise that he now could recognize as singing. She landed at the bottom of the steps and looked in awe at her new surroundings.

"My! This place is so interesting! I wonder why Vendetta locked the door?" and she spun around in a happy fashion. He ducked back down to avoid being seen. But he wasn't fast enough.

"Hey! Hello!" she almost danced over to him and he jumped, surprised by how close she had gotten in such a short amount of time. "Hi. My name is Charlotte what's yours? He blinked a couple of times and shook his head. He didn't understand. The girl…Charlotte looked at him a little closer "heeey how come you have no mouth- Oh! I get it! Your one of Vendetta's pets!" she giggled. He still didn't understand. What did she mean? Charlotte scratched her head. "But how come you were locked in the basement? Were you bad?" He cocked his head to one side. She was saying so many words he had never herd before. He was so very confused… what was locked? How did she get the door open?

His thoughts were interrupted when she exclaimed "Hey Since Vendetta has gone on vacation and you're the only one in the house today I'll play with you! But you're going to need to name…. hmmm" she looked thoughtful "You were locked in the basement for being bad... so I'll call you Lock! Sound good?"

he blinked a few more times and then nodded dumbly. So now he had a name. That was nice of her to give him one. He was Lock.

"Okay come on!" she grabbed his hand and lead him to the steps. "Let's go play!" Lock let himself be dragged up the steps and out of the basement. Was this okay? She didn't like it before. As Charlotte towed him throughout the house he looked around. So many things he hadn't seen before! And so many things he had seen in the cellar. But they weren't broken. The lamps the chairs were whole. It was amazing and new to him.

Then she opened the door to outside….

And he got scared.


End file.
